


Wicked Games

by justmarcialima



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Hand Jobs, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, Kinky, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Teasing, Yuuri is kinky, licking cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Yuuri is really kinky and nobody believes Viktor.





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this. Any mistakes are mine.  
> If you guys like it I can turn this into a series. I surely have many other examples of Yuuri being kinky and driving Viktor nuts.

Viktor wanted to laugh copiously every time someone deemed Yuuri the most innocent person they had even seen. The whole world thought Yuuri was this shy and blushing cinnamon roll and they weren’t all wrong, Yuuri was a shy and anxiety ridden cinnamon roll most of the time. Just not during sex. 

It was hard for Viktor to belief that Yuuri was actually a beast in bed, especially how hesitant he had been against physical touches in the beginning. Viktor had deemed Yuuri as innocent then too. He only found out the truth when they actually went to bed, a few months into their relationship. Yuuri was quite reserved and inexperienced so Viktor was respectful of his space and boundaries. The surprise was that although Yuuri had been inexperienced, he didn’t hold back in bed. It shouldn’t had come as a surprise that Yuuri was kinky as fuck if Viktor really thought back to all the clues he had received but he still was. The pulling of ties and the demanding tone he used whenever he told Viktor to never take his eyes off him combined with his pole dance skills were a indicate of who he really was behind those doe chocolate eyes and the face of an angel. The Eros side of Yuuri wasn’t just on the ice and his dominance spilled into their sex life. Yuuri loved when Viktor was reduced to a melting puddle when he pulled him by his hair when he fucked Viktor’s throat so hard that tears slipped from his eyes. Yuuri enjoyed getting fucked as much as he loved fucking. He loved to use sex toys. He was the person who introduced Viktor to the pleasures of shibari, choking and spanking. 

Yuuri was the kinkiest person Viktor knew and that was saying something because his best friend was Chris. What infuriated him was that nobody believed him. The first time Yuuri sucked him off in the locker room in their skating rink in Russia he had told Chris and the man laughed in disbelief. 

“Yuuri? Cinnamon roll Yuuri?” He had asked. “Please Viktor, don’t tell me lies. Yuuri is an angel, he squeaks every time someone tells an inappropriate joke.” 

This was true. It made no sense to the outside world that Yuuri was nasty when it came to sex. He blushed beautifully whenever someone flirted with him and he did indeed squeaked when Chris made one of his terribly sexual jokes. But Viktor knew the truth. Only Viktor knew that Yuuri had a thing for dirty talk and he moaned wantonly when he was being rimmed. 

Yuuri also had a thing for teasing, especially in public. He loved to grind his ass against Viktor’s crotch when he thought no one was looking, especially in crowded elevators and he knew how to bite his bottom lip just so to make Viktor lose his trail of thought. Yuuri was especially fond of fondling Viktor’s cock in public. 

He found out this during an unfortunate outing. It was a day before the competition where both Yuuri and Viktor would compete as well as most of their skating friends. Since they had a day off before all the craziness, they decided to go out and dine together. Viktor and Yuuri had sat side by side while their friends had sat mostly in front of them on the other side of the table since Viktor and Yuuri sat closer to the wall, with Viktor closest to it and no one to his left. It was a mistake. 

Yuuri was dressed almost virginal that night. His hair wasn’t pushed back and he was wearing his glasses almost at the tip of his nose. He had been wearing a beige and baggy hand knit sweater and light washed ripped jeans with the cuffs rolled back. On his feet there were black converses. He looked all squishy and soft, like an angel. Viktor should have known that it was the preferred disguise of a demon. 

The night started simple enough. Phichit, Chris and his boyfriend, Otabek, Yurio, Georgi, Mila, Sara and the other older skaters were all talking and laughing over delicious food and wine. It was nice that all of them were friends even if they were just days from competing against each other for the gold. Viktor had been laughing from a joke that Chris made when he felt it. Yuuri’s hand, seemingly innocent, on his thigh. He stopped his laugh quite abruptly, gaining a confused look from Chris. 

“You ok there, Viktor?” 

Viktor gulped down dry before responding. “Y-Yeah, just remembered that I should call the dog sitter later to see how Makkachin is doing.”

“Oh yeah. It’s so hard leaving them behind isn’t?” Chris said. “I always hate to leave Leia. Oh, do you want to see new pictures of her?” Chris gushed as he took his phone out of his pocket to show Viktor pictures of his cat. 

Usually Viktor was all up to see pictures of cute pets but he had felt Yuuri’s hand caressing his thigh and moving it up at a slow pace. He gave a quick sideways glance at Yuuri but he looked like the perfect example of innocence while he giggled at something Phichit was telling him. He did not look like he was close to fondling Viktor under the table, he wasn’t even flushed. 

Viktor tried to use his own hand to push Yuuri’s away under the table and it worked for a while. Yuuri released his inner thigh and Viktor could breathe easily for a while, focusing on the pictures Chris was showing him. 

But soon enough Yuuri was at it again, this time higher and bolder, his pinky gently grazing Viktor’s bulge. The Russian almost choked on his wine and Yuuri looked at him, battling his eyelashes and asking in a soft voice:

“Are you ok, Vitya?” 

Viktor tried to glare at him as he coughed. “Yeah, just went down the wrong pipe.” He said as he felt Yuuri’s other hand – the one not currently palming his clothed cock – patting his back lightly. 

“Be careful.” He warned in a loving tone of voice and Phichit cooed at how cute they were. Ah, if only he knew. 

Viktor wasn’t unaffected by Yuuri’s teasing and gentle hand. He could feel his cock hardening in his tight trousers and he could feel sweat dripping from the side of his face. 

Viktor tried to wiggle in his place but Yuuri’s hand tightened around his hardness, making him stop. 

The most infuriating thing was that Yuuri kept talking and laughing like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. 

His hand was moving up and down, feeling his cock in its entirely and driving Viktor utterly insane. The pale European could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks and he was sure his flush reached his chest. 

“Viktor, are you alright?” Someone asked him for the third time that night, this time being Phichit. The Thai was frowning as he looked at his face. “You’re looking awfully flushed.” 

“It’s the wine.” He lied.

“Maybe you should cut the wine, Vitya. Don’t forget you’ll have to compete in a few days too.” Yuuri smiled at him but Viktor could see the deviousness in his eyes. His fiancée was going to be the death of him someday. At least it would be a fantastic way to go. 

“I will, thanks love.” Viktor responded thought gritted teeth and a false smile as Yuuri squeezed his cock one more time and unbuttoned his trousers making Viktor’s eyes almost bulge out from its sockets. “What are you doing?” He whispered against Yuuri’s ear as he went to kiss his hair.

“Oh, nothing.” He whispered back, giggling. 

Yuuri unzipped his pants and reached inside Viktor’s trousers, making the Russian shiver at the cold from Yuuri’s hands but also from the pleasure from having him grip him. Yuuri pulled Viktor’s cock out of his underwear and started stroking him fully, gripping him just so with his thumb smearing pre-cum on the sensitive tip. Viktor bit down on his lip hard to prevent from moaning at the table in front of their friends. By now the Olympian wasn’t talking with anybody, he was just nursing his glass of wine, not drinking it and trying not to moan out loud. 

Yuuri’s hand kept stroking him, alternating pressure and velocity, just teasing Viktor out of his sanity. At an expert and clever stroke and turn around the head of his cock, Viktor moaned. And he promptly filled his mouth with whatever was on his plate when everyone looked at him. 

“Oh God!” He moaned again, while trying to chew on the food. He couldn’t even taste it. “This is so good!” 

Yurio looked at him funny. “I didn’t know you were that crazy about a salad, old man.” Viktor looked down and saw that he indeed was moaning excitedly about a carrot and lettuce salad. “Maybe the pre-competition diet is messing with your head.” 

Viktor released a strangled and clearly false laugh. “Y-you must be right, Yurio!” 

The Russian thanked whatever entity was looking after him when Yurio mainly shrugged and resumed his conversation with Otabek, the rest of the table following.  
Viktor glared at Yuuri that only laughed and gave him a chaste peck on the lips. Beneath the cloth of the table, Yuuri stroked Viktor faster, keen on making him cum on that crowded restaurant. 

Viktor almost whined but he bit down on the edge of his glass of wine when he felt the orgasm approaching fast. He willed his body to not cum on a public place but it was no luck. Yuuri knew how to play him and push all his buttons to make him fall through the precipice of pleasure. Which he did as soon as Yuuri angled his cock down and whispered hotly against his ear so only him would hear:

“Cum for me, Vitya.” 

And Viktor did, suppressing the long moan so hard that he almost felt the vein in the middle of his forehead pop. Yuuri kissed his temple softly and fondly, no one else on the table the wiser on the secret that Viktor Nikiforov, Five Times Grand Prix gold medalist and one time Olympian gold, had just jizzed on the floor of an crowded expensive restaurant in Italy, while his also very gold medal prone fiancée Katsuki Yuuri jerked him off. 

Viktor released all the air he was holding and sagged in his chair, while Yuuri placed his cock inside his boxers and zipped and buttoned his trousers for him again. The Japanese man looked around to see if anybody was paying attention to him and when he deemed that everybody was otherwise occupied he lifted his hand from under the table and licked clean the little bit of cum that had splashed against his fingers. Viktor controlled himself to not moan out loud again. 

When Yuuri deemed his fingers clean enough, he smiled brightly at Viktor like he was the most innocent person to grace this Earth. Viktor leaned against him and whispered against his ear: 

“You’re fucked when we get to the hotel.” He growled lowly. 

Yuuri only chuckled darkly. 

“That was the plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
